


Triple Seduction

by DaimeryanRei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaimeryanRei/pseuds/DaimeryanRei
Summary: At one of their usual Friday evening get-togethers, Yuugi, Jounouchi and Honda end up in a very intimate discussion about sex… and what’s better than to follow it up with a demonstration?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/gifts).



Title: Triple Seduction  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters  
Pairings: Yuugi x Jounouchi x Honda (Midshipping), mentions of previous Yuugi x Atem  
Genre: PWP  
Warnings: full man-on-man action  
Summary: At one of their usual Friday evening get-togethers, Yuugi, Jounouchi and Honda end up in a very intimate discussion about sex… and what’s better than to follow it up with a demonstration?  
Author’s note: Written for the Spring Smut Exchange Challenge, as suggested by my lovely writing partner in crime. Choice of pairing: Yuugi/Jounouchi/Honda. Prompt: Friday, Beer, Unwrapped Package. Settings/moods: Someplace with music (I took a bit of liberty with that one). Everyone is around twenty years of age.

Key: ----- = scene change

\--------------------------------------

“This is the latest album of the Swing Axes?” Yuugi sorted through his stock of Duel Monsters cards, spread out on the floor, while he listened to the music.

“Yeah,” Jounouchi said, turning the volume up. “Do you like it?”

Honda bobbed with his head to the heavy drumbeat. “It’s quite different from regular J-rock,” he said. “Is this a new band?”

“About five years old, but they’re still fairly obscure. This is their first album; I like it!”

“It’s a bit too hardcore for me,” Yuugi said as he stacked a couple of cards together.   
Honda shifted his beer can from one hand to another. “You’re more of a J-Pop guy, not J-rock.”

“I do appreciate rock,” Yuugi protested, “but in general, yes, I like pop music better.”  
Jounouchi put up his arms in the air and stretched. He almost tipped over his can of beer and Yuugi quickly moved it away; his mother wouldn’t appreciate stains in the carpet. One day, when he had his own apartment, he couldn’t care less about stains, but until then he lived under his grandfather’s and his mother’s roof and he didn’t want to upset either one of them.

Every Friday evening, Yuugi, Jounouchi and Honda would come together as far as work or school permitted. They had decided upon Yuugi’s bedroom in the attic as their meeting place as Jounouchi was too embarrassed to receive his friends at the shoddy, dilapidated apartment he shared with his alcoholic father, and Honda still lived at home with his extremely strict parents who frowned upon even the mention of ‘beer’. Honda had enlisted into the military and came home when his unit was on leave. Depending on his rise through the military ranks, Honda too was determined to find an apartment on his own, but he couldn’t afford one on his current soldier wage, aside from the shady suburbs in Domino City. Yuugi’s mother and grandfather didn’t mind him having his friends over and making noise as in playing music or rambunctious laughter, and they didn’t oppose to the beer as long as they kept it under control; neither appreciated drunken shenanigans. 

A couple cans of beer were strewn over the floor. Jounouchi or Honda brought the alcohol along, alternating between brands. The mood was amiable; after knowing each other for so long, they had a bond and a level of comfort and trust between them like only good friends can have. Jounouchi reached for the music player and skipped the number to the next one.

“This one you got to hear!”

Honda emptied his can. “So, you survived the midterms,” he said to Yuugi while Jounouchi was head-banging to the music. 

Yuugi nodded. “Barely! I can’t wait for this year to be over, I’m beat!”

“You know Kaiba’s going to hire you as soon as you graduate,” Honda grinned. 

“That’s just talk for the future.” Yuugi blushed slightly. He was doing great in his Game Design studies, he was a natural talent and as he knew Kaiba on a personal level, the buzz at Domino City University was that Mutou Yuugi’s bed was made. He changed the subject. “Honda-kun, do you think you can get leave of absence for Anzu’s 20th birthday?”

“No problem,” he said. “I put in my request with my superiors as soon as I received her invitation.” 

Yuugi couldn’t help but smile. Anzu was unmistakably one of his best friends and he loved her very much. She had left for the United States to pursue her dreams of a dancing career, but two years later she had returned to Domino City, claiming that she hadn’t been able to meet the requirements for the third year. Instead, she had taken up teaching ballet and modern dance to young children and had effortlessly picked up her friendship with Yuugi and the others. She wasn’t included in their Friday meetings as it was ‘guys only’; Yuugi didn’t see Anzu chugging beer and discussing the…often unflattering topics they discussed, but that didn’t mean the intensity of their friendship was any less. They often saw each other in the weekends, went to the cinema or an art performance together and stayed in touch through social media, exchanging messages, videos and funny pictures. 

“Which reminds me, look at what I’ve got for her birthday!” Jounouchi leaned back and retrieved his bag. He pulled out a box, fairly long and rectangular, showing them the neutral backside. “I still have to gift wrap it.” 

Honda arched an eyebrow. “Jounouchi…”

“Is that what I think it is?” Yuugi pursed his lips. “You wouldn’t…”

“Hey, she’s still single,” Jounouchi shrugged. “She could use a little help in that department.”

“That’s just nasty, Jounouchi!” Honda swatted him on the head.

“Rude, Jounouchi-kun!” Yuugi said.

“Hey, hey!” He was offended. “You _think_ you know what it is!”

“We know exactly _what_ it is,” Honda said. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “It’s lame, Jounouchi.”

“Relax, man! It’s just a gag gift. I’ve bought her something real.” Jounouchi reached into his bag again and showed them an unwrapped, small, square package. “One of those friendship bracelets she likes so much.”

“That’s really thoughtful of you, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said, relieved. 

Honda snickered. “Man, she’s going to hate you one second and love you the next one.”

“She can take a joke,” Jounouchi said confidently. He waved the rectangular package around. “Come on, do you really know what it is?”

Yuugi hesitated. Jounouchi wasn’t deliberately cruel, but sometimes his jokes could go a little too far. He wasn’t really sure if Anzu would appreciate the gag gift, but she’d be a good sport about it.

“It has to be a dildo, Jounouchi-kun,” he said. “A pink one?”

“Wrong, it’s purple!” Jounouchi turned the box over, revealing the object behind the plastic window. “Heeey, wait a minute. How come you can say the word ‘dildo’ without turning red?”

“Huh, what?” 

“Yeah, Yuugi, how come?” Honda teased him. “Do you have any experience with dildos?”

“C-come on, I’m not a thirteen year old anymore,” Yuugi stammered. “Of course I know about dildos. We used to share… certain videos all the time, Jounouchi-kun.”

“That’s right, I haven’t forgotten about that,” Jounouchi said, rubbing his chin. His voice had taken on a strange, unidentifiable tone. “Interesting, Yuugi. Are you hiding more from us?”

“ _Hiding_? What are you talking about?”

“Well… you’re so innocent,” Jounouchi said and Yuugi all but spit out his beer. Honda was just in time to pull the bowl with salty snacks out of the way. “Alright, so I assume you’re not _that_ innocent,” he continued, deadpan.

“I’m not a kid!” Yuugi protested. 

“You can’t exactly blame him,” Honda added. “You and sex just… don’t seem to add up, you know?”

“Why? How? I’m a man who has his own needs! Just because I’m not that buff like you, Honda-kun, or as experienced as you, Jounouchi-kun, doesn’t mean I have never engaged in sex or that I’m not interested in it.”

Honda poked him in the shoulder, albeit not too forceful. “Watching a porn video isn’t the same as the real thing, Yuugi.”

“You never mentioned anything about you being with someone,” Jounouchi said. “We’ve told you all about our escapades… why didn’t you say something?”

“I’m sorry,” Yuugi said. “It wasn’t like that. I mean… it was… something with someone you know, but it was… not in the open.”

Honda and Jounouchi mulled over his words. “A girl from another class? From another school? An older woman? Yuugi, what have you been up to?”

“Can we skip this, please?” Yuugi asked. He hoped that the others would pick up on his discomfort, but they started to dish up the most outrageous scenario after another.

“I can’t believe that you’ve been getting it on without telling us,” Jounouchi said, mock-offended. 

“So you’ve been a lover in disguise,” Honda added. “Who knows how many delicious girls you’ve had! Our Yuugi, a little Casanova sex-machine!”

“It has to be Anzu,” Jounouchi piped up. “No wonder she came back from the States! She missed _you_!”

Honda emptied his can and crushed it effortlessly. “I still can’t believe it. Well, you and Anzu aren’t hard to believe, but you having sex…”

“Quit it,” Yuugi said gruffly, sounding like an angry kitten about to sneeze. “Like I said, I’m not a kid anymore, and I have my own needs…”

“Come on, you’ve got to tell us,” Jounouchi insisted. “How many girls before her?” 

“It’s not about girls!” Yuugi blurted out. “It’s about cock!”

An awkward silence fell. “Well, at least you don’t have any qualms about making your preference known,” Honda said, after a long pause. “Which is good, of course.”

“But that changes a lot,” Jounouchi said.

“What? You’re not going to look at or treat me differently because I like guys, are you?”

“Of course not,” Jounouchi said, offended at the thought. “You’re Yuugi, no matter who or what you like! I was thinking earlier of how it could be possible that you were after all the girls at High School without Otogi noticing or commenting and us not knowing about it, but if it’s about guys, then I wonder who…”

He exchanged a sudden look with Honda and the realization hit them at the same time. 

“You don’t mean…” Honda said, his voice a mixture between awe and surprise, “… _Atem_?”

“I didn’t know,” Jounouchi said, baffled.

“Didn’t know about what, Jounouchi-kun?” Yuugi asked. 

“You and the Pharaoh… Atem,” Jounouchi said. “Did you…”

Yuugi wasn’t sure what to say or how to explain. Every living person had a soul room, but most people weren’t aware of it. Yuugi had known because of the Sennen Puzzle, which had divided his soul room into two: one for himself and one for Atem, the Pharaoh in search of his memories and his name. They had shared body, mind and soul, literally. Yuugi hadn’t told his friends as he felt it was too private and too intimate. Jounouchi and Honda easily shared their sexual adventures with him, sometimes into painstaking detail, but Yuugi had rather kept it to himself. His memories of their countless lovemaking, rough, sweet, slow, fast, dominating, submitting, were _his_ memories and he cherished them… after Atem left, it was hard to say goodbye to him as a friend, and even harder as a lover. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Honda said and scratched his head. “Man, Yuugi, I don’t know what to say… whenever you’ve got a surprise, you blow us off our feet.”

Jounouchi had recovered from his ‘shock’. “You and Atem…. not having any problems with it, of course. But well… it’s just weird to think that you had… are engaging in… well, you know… eh, physical activities.”

“Sex,” Yuugi said. If everything was out in the open, why not call it as it is?

“Sex,” Jounouchi admitted.

“We owe you an apology,” Honda said. “Our teasing about what we thought your non-existent sex life, was probably very cruel to you.”

“No no, don’t worry,” Yuugi hurried to say. “I’ve never felt belittled or offended by your jokes. To be truthful, I should’ve said something.”

“Were you afraid that we would abandon you?” Jounouchi asked, a hurtful tone in his voice.

“Not that you would abandon me,” Yuugi said, “but I was afraid you would look at me differently. You know… since society is mostly heterosexually orientated, I feared that I’d be standing out, embarrassing you, all of my friends…”

“You should know by now that you could never embarrass us. After all we’ve been through…” Honda ruffled his hair. Coincidentally, the Swing Axes played a slower, instrumental song in the background and the next number was another rock song with screaming guitars and an intense beat. Jounouchi dimmed the volume a little. Honda tossed Yuugi another can of beer. Something had changed between them, Yuugi could feel it - but it was for the better, not for the worst. He felt light, as if he had gotten wings. A gigantic weight had been removed from his shoulders, it was such a relief. Jounouchi munched on the salty snacks and they listened to the rock song, when he suddenly asked: “So… what was it like?”

“What do you mean?” 

“With Atem,” Jounouchi said, almost coyly.

“Why do you want to know?” Honda looked at him quizzically. “You’re always so hung up on girls!”

“I still am,” Jounouchi said, a little too hastily. “I’m just curious, you know?”

“It’s all right, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said. “I don’t mind. Mou hitori no boku…he was very good   
to me. Caring, confident, chivalrous… he always had my pleasure in mind, and he was attentive and gentle.” Apart from the few times he had blindfolded him and tied him down with the chain of the Sennen Puzzle, but Yuugi kept that to himself. For now. 

“He was your first, huh?”

“Yes, he was. And I couldn’t have asked for a better lover.” Yuugi smiled at the memory of their first time. It had been awkward, it had been strange, it had been the best thing in the world, and he remembered very well how conscious he’d been of his body, until Atem had called him beautiful. He realized he had said that last thing out loud when Honda and Jounouchi stared at him.

“That’s sickly cute,” Honda chuckled. 

“Always compliment your lover,” Jounouchi said. “Well, that’s it for as far as my curiosity goes. I’ll stick to girls, thank you very much. Guys are too complicated.”

“Too complicated? What do you mean?”

“Well, you know…” Jounouchi got red in the face.

“Interesting, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said. “Maybe _you_ are the one hiding something from us?”

He got even redder at his words being used against him. Honda laughed out loud and slapped him on the shoulder. 

“It seems like Yuugi just turned the tables on you,” he crowed. 

“Honda-kun, you might be able to share some of the experience,” Yuugi continued, deadpan.   
“You’re in the military, surrounded by men all the time… taking a shower together, training together, bunking together…”

“Hey!” Now Honda showed an interesting shade of red as well. “The army is not some secret gay orgy. We’re all dedicated and committed to protecting our country!” His voice hitched, and then he sniggered. “I guess we deserved that bit of embarrassment,” he said, “after all the teasing we did to you, Yuugi.”

“I’m actually totally serious,” Yuugi said, but he was smiling nonetheless. “If you have any questions, I’ll be happy to answer them.”

“Are you seeing someone?” Jounouchi asked.

“Not at the moment, no.” It was a logical question, of course. “I’ve been so busy with my studies as of late, and I give my education total priority…” Truth to be told, he hadn’t even bothered to look after Atemu had left. Who was he kidding anyway? No one came close to his Pharaoh. “… there’s no one at the moment I’m interested in. It’s a bit of a letdown because as I said, I have my needs.”

Jounouchi, who had chosen to not pursue an academic career and held a job as mechanic, nodded at the answer. 

“Actually, I’ve heard some stories…” Honda said, a little reluctantly, “…about some privates… err, ‘helping’ each other during rough times. I…euh… might have…”

“Participated?” Yuugi said.

“Contributed?” Jounouchi’s voice held a suspiciously high tone to it.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Honda said defensively. “Totally consensual, one time only. I… Yuugi, what are you _doing_?” 

While talking, Yuugi had scooted closer to Honda and audaciously put his hand on his groin. “It seems like you have very fond memories of that ‘one time only’, Honda-kun,” he said.

“Yuugi…” Honda sucked in his breath. “You shouldn’t…” His words dissolved into an incomprehensible moan. 

“Yuugi…” Jounouchi sounded different, not shocked or baffled, even though his eyes were absurdly wide. Yuugi smiled at him.

“What’s the matter, Jounouchi-kun? You’re curious, aren’t you?”

He licked his lips. “You’re taking this very far, Yuugi. We get the point. We’ll never make fun of your sex life again…” His eyes trailed off to Yuugi’s hand, kneading Honda through the fabric of his pants. 

“Tell me more about your one-time-experience, Honda-kun,” Yuugi said. 

“I-it was just… a little tugging,” Honda said and it was difficult to determine whether his cheeks were reddened from embarrassment or excitement. “You should really stop, Yuugi.” He put his hand on Yuugi’s to push him away, but Yuugi tightened his grip on his crotch, placing his fingers strategically. Honda gasped sharply.

“Tugging? Like this?”

“Tugging and stroking.” Honda released his breath once more. “Nothing serious. We were training in the forests of Hokkaido…”

“A long way from home,” Yuugi said, soothingly. “Endless hours, hard work, intense training... no wonder you needed to let off steam.”

“I knew it, man,” Jounouchi muttered. “The military is just an all-male fuckfest!”

“Shut up Jounouchi,” Honda said between gasps. “You’re not all that unaffected either!”

Jounouchi’s furious blush was nothing compared to the bulge in his pants and he awkwardly tried to hide it. Yuugi continued to knead Honda, humming to himself as he felt the flesh underneath the fabric harden rapidly. 

“Guys aren’t _that_ complicated,” he said, with a triumphant tone to his voice. 

“I never said…” Honda protested half-heartedly, his words cut off as Yuugi reached for him and kissed him right on the lips. It wasn’t much of a kiss, Yuugi mostly meant to shut him up, but he was more than surprised when Honda put his other hand on his neck and pulled him closer to return the gesture. Slightly overwhelmed, Yuugi closed his eyes and allowed it to happen. He hadn’t planned on taking it this far. Heck, he hadn’t planned for anything in particular- not an hour ago, he’d been looking forward to his friends’ usual visit on Friday, sharing a couple of beers and snacks and just catching up, laughing and talking like they always did. He never would’ve thought he’d have his hand down one of his best friend’s pants. Yuugi worked the zipper open and slipped his fingers between bare skin and the fabric of a dark blue, cotton boxer short. Honda’s kiss was a bit crude, not very refined, but Yuugi reacted to it nonetheless. His body replied with an increase in familiar sensations, and he gasped into the kiss.

“Guys, maybe I should go home,” Jounouchi said but he didn’t sound like he meant it, and he didn’t repeat it when no one reacted. Yuugi and Honda kissed again, lips firmly on lips, until Yuugi broke it off, dipping his head lower. Honda threw his head into his neck and moaned as his cock sprung free, Yuugi pulling the boxer shorts down as far as possible. Unabashedly, he shifted his position for better access and circled his tongue around the tip, before taking in him deeper, eliciting a moan of pleasure from his friend. Honda sunk both his hands into Yuugi’s hair, stroking the multicolored strands. Jounouchi stared as he licked his lips. No one spoke. 

The music was still playing in the background, the second part of the album less heavy on the bass and wailing guitars. Yuugi wasn’t paying attention to the music anymore. The hands in his hair reminded him of Atem, his beloved Pharaoh, who loved to play with his hair and have his hair played with. It was hard not to compare; Atem had been his first and Yuugi hadn’t been with anyone since he had left. Yuugi didn’t know how far this was going. He hadn’t set out to do this, but now that it was happening, he was oddly happy about it. A light weight on his back; someone put a hand there, it had to be Jounouchi. It was such a hesitant, almost reverent touch; Yuugi felt even happier that his other best friend had decided to join. 

He pushed at the rim of Honda’s shirt and to his delight, he took the garment off. It gave him the opportunity to admire his well-trained, muscular body and he pressed a couple of kisses on the rock hard abs. His hand stroked Honda’s cock, his movements confident as he continued to press kisses all over his abdomen. Breathing slightly erratic, Honda kicked off his trousers and the boxer shorts; he adjusted his posture to sit on his knees, his cock proudly and firm upright, glistening from Yuugi’s saliva. His hand found its way to Yuugi’s hair again, stroking the multicolored strands. Yuugi was still busy pressing kisses to Honda’s abdomen and chest, his hand working his cock, stroking and rubbing.

“This is much better than ‘tugging’, isn’t it?” he mumbled against his chest.

“Much, much better,” Honda answered. “Are you sure…”

“I am,” Yuugi said. “What about you, Jounouchi-kun?”

“I… I don’t know.” Jounouchi was still stroking his back, hand flat. “It’s weird.”

“Only do what feels good to you,” Yuugi said and turned his head to gauge his friend’s reaction. It was obvious that Jounouchi was torn between staying and leaving. It was a decision he had to make for himself, Yuugi didn’t want to pressure him. He focused on Honda again, dipping his head lower and taking him into his mouth again, this time completely. Honda replied with an unintelligible garble, flicking out his tongue as he fully enjoyed Yuugi’s actions. Every so often, he would abandon Honda’s cock in favor of licking his balls, his fingers stroking and fondling them. Honda bucked his hips when Yuugi took him back in, unable to restrain himself. 

A gentle tug at his shirt alerted Yuugi that someone wanted him to take it off; he didn’t know if it was Honda or Jounouchi, as Honda had only one hand sunk in his hair. He enjoyed not knowing, the unpredictability of it all adding to the excitement. Yuugi wiggled a little to work himself out of said garment, helpful hands stripping the fabric away and tossing it aside. Cool air tickled his bare back and he shivered; the same hands touched his skin again, warm and comfortable. Yuugi wrapped his lips around Honda’s cock, intensifying his speed and adding a little pressure as he flicked his tongue against the sensitive flesh. Honda moaned.

“Fuck, I never knew it could feel so good,” he mumbled. “Fuck…”

He pushed Yuugi’s head a little lower, not forceful, and he took him until he could go no further, doubling his efforts. Honda’s other hand was on his shoulder and back, flat hand stroking him in large, circular motions. Yuugi enjoyed what he was doing, keeping his own hands and mouth busy. Another tug, this time at his belt, told him that Honda wanted him to take off the rest of his clothes; Yuugi assumed it was Honda, as he had stopped feeling Jounouchi’s hands on his back. 

Perhaps his friend had taken a little distance. He used his left hand to unbuckle the belt but suddenly, it was Jounouchi again, using his hands to help him out of his underwear and pants. Yuugi lifted himself up and moved his legs so the garments could be easier removed. He shuddered as he was undressed. He was reminded of Atem’s warm hands once more, his long slender fingers undressing him with such tenderness and care, telling him how beautiful he was. A gentle paw and a dab at his body, Jounouchi had either found his courage or curiosity again, or he was simply getting horny. By moaning deep in his throat, Yuugi made it vocally clear that he enjoyed the attention and he was delighted when Jounouchi’s gestures became more confident. He reveled in all the strokes and caresses, that personal touch adding so much more. The larger hand on his back, squeezing his buttocks every now and then, was Honda’s, very confident and more familiar with the male body. 

Yuugi had to grin, though. He had thought that both his friends were as straight as an arrow. It was a very welcome surprise that Honda went as far as this, and Jounouchi apparently was willing to take it up a notch, too. Honda shivered violently and used his hand in Yuugi’s hair to pull his head back. With a loud smack of his lips, Yuugi was withdrawn from Honda’s cock and not-understanding, he looked at his friend. Honda’s eyes were half-lidded, his body trembling, shivering. He shifted his hand to Yuugi’s face and pulled him closer again, for a hard, wet kiss.

“Fuck… Yuugi, I… I want to fuck you,” he said, his voice thick, raspy, as if his throat had dried out. Yuugi smirked into the kiss. As an answer, he wrapped his arms around Honda and effortlessly, the taller man lifted him up and took the few steps to the bed. He laid him down on his back and delicious sensations of anticipation ran through Yuugi, watching his friend climb onto the bed. Honda didn’t waste a second. He grabbed Yuugi’s legs and pulled him into his lap, raising his hips. His cock slid past his entrance and Yuugi arched his back, moaning in anticipation. Honda didn’t go in without a little preparation and used his fingers to stretch him. It was a bit sloppy and hurried, but Yuugi knew it was necessary. He twitched and squirmed, he wanted that cock so badly. It had been quite a while and he wasn’t thinking clear anymore, lust and passion overtaking his mind. 

A shift in weight on the mattress told him that Jounouchi had joined them on the bed. Yuugi turned his head towards him. Jounouchi had shed his clothes as well and his hand was on his cock, stroking himself. It was such a pleasant sight that Yuugi licked his lips. He wanted to ask Jounouchi if he was enjoying himself, but the intense look on his face told him more than enough. Honda pushed his fingers in deeper and Yuugi threw his head back into the pillows, arching his back, mewling. The anticipation was driving him insane! 

Jounouchi scooted a little closer and put his other hand on Honda’s shoulder, gathering his friend’s attention. He brought his face close to Honda’s, parting his lips to speak.  
“Fuck him,” he said with a similar thickness in his voice, his throat running dry. Honda showed him a knowing grin; he didn’t need to confirm, he wanted this just as badly as Yuugi. He positioned himself and pressed the tip of his cock inside. Yuugi closed his eyes, reveling in the moment. Honda pushed in further, Yuugi gasping and moaning. He didn’t wait for him to adjust, he immediately settled into a rough, quick pace. Yuugi cried out Honda’s name in joy and excitement, clamping his legs around his waist. He kept his hands on Honda’s thighs, keeping himself stable, which was necessary with his ferocious speed. 

Honda leaned into him, grunting, pressing kisses on his collarbone while he kept his legs in a very tight grasp, not an inch of room between them. Yuugi just let it overwhelm him, allowing everything to happen, riding the mind-boggling sensations. The pleasure and joy was so much, he embraced it, basking in the rapture of the sensations. Jounouchi’s breathing became more erratic as he was still stroking himself, faster and faster.

“Come closer,” Yuugi whispered and Jounouchi obeyed, the heat of the moment dictating his every movement. Twisting his torso a little, Yuugi faced Jounouchi, wrapped his fingers around his cock and took him into his mouth, eliciting an “oh fuck” and a violent shudder from Jounouchi. He slipped one hand into Yuugi’s hair while his other hand caressed Yuugi’s chest, arms, shoulders, face, wherever he could touch him. Giving in to an almost primal urge, he bucked his hips, pushing himself further into Yuugi’s mouth. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Honda said, his eyes on Yuugi, sucking Jounouchi’s cock. “Fuck yes.” Yuugi was happy to comply. He fondled Jounouchi’s balls with one hand and sneaked his other hand around his own cock, stroking in rhythm with Honda’s steadfast pace. Honda kept Yuugi in a strong gasp, mercilessly pounding into him, every thrust hard and deep. Yuugi moaned and gasped against Jounouchi’s cock in his mouth, so many sensations attacking him, overwhelming him, it was heavenly, it was delightful, it was wonderful. Jounouchi’s breathing became even more erratic as he thrusted into Yuugi’s mouth, his tall, lanky body shivering with the onslaught of sensations. 

He supported himself with one hand on the headboard of the bed, his other hand in Yuugi’s hair, mimicking Honda’s earlier gesture, picking up on how much Yuugi enjoyed his hair being stroked. Honda’s excellent stamina enabled him to effortlessly keep up the pace and Yuugi let go of Jounouchi for just a moment to cry out loud in pure pleasure. 

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Honda repeated over and over as in a mantra. His hands slipped from Yuugi’s legs and he placed them next to Yuugi’s sides, on the bed as he leaned into him, supporting himself as he fucked him even harder. Yuugi thought he was going insane with delight and expressed his enjoyment loudly; but as he didn’t want Jounouchi to feel left out, he made sure to grab his cock again and wrapped his lips around the sensitive flesh. Honda quickened his pace even more, his breathing out of control, his body gearing towards his climax. His muscles tensed, a violent shiver traveled through him and he uttered a primal, guttural sound as he came, his body tensing so much that he simply froze up for a moment, pushing in deep once more as his release took control of him. Shuddering, Yuugi could feel it, he could feel everything, it was so intense. Bucking his hips, he clamped his legs tighter around Honda’s waist again, taking everything in as much as he could. 

“Fuck,” Jounouchi said, his voice nothing but a throaty whisper. “Oh fuck…” The air was thick with gasps and moans, and Jounouchi continued to thrust into Yuugi’s mouth, increasing his pace and pressure as well. Honda breathed heavily, not breaking up the contact. More so, after he regained his senses, he resumed pushing into him, albeit at a much slower speed, trying to guide Yuugi to his release. Yuugi squirmed and writhed, moaning in utmost pleasure. Jounouchi’s hand supported Yuugi’s head as he pressed him closer, his thrusts becoming wilder. Taking a sharp breath, Jounouchi was far more silent than Honda when he came, but his body almost shook as hard and when he released his breath again, he spoke Yuugi’s name, almost reverently. Yuugi hadn’t any difficulties swallowing, licking Jounouchi’s cock clean, his tongue lapping and rubbing at him before letting him finally go. 

“Fuck man,” Honda said, his voice still raspy. He grinned at Jounouchi though, who showed him a weak grin in return, all flustered and red. 

“Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said his name, followed by a loud and surprised gasp as Honda batted his hand away. He curled his fingers around Yuugi’s cock and took over his ministrations, rubbing him roughly. Jounouchi touched, fondled, caressed and patted him all over. Yuugi didn’t hold back; he couldn’t fight the massive onslaught of sensations, the way Honda was rubbing and stroking him, and Jounouchi touching him everywhere, his hands sliding all over his skin, he just gave into the passion, the desire and the lust. 

His hands clawed at the bed linens, tearing at the fabric as the sensations amassed so rapidly and so violently that it was impossible to resist. He cried out loud as his orgasm wrecked his body, bucking his hips, his legs trembling, his chest heaving and his breathing wildly out of control. Yuugi sank into the pillows, completely blown away. His legs still trembled, the afterwaves sending jolts of pleasure through his body and he couldn’t compose himself, not yet. 

“Fuck man,” Jounouchi repeated. “Fuck, that was just… fuck.”

“You could say that again,” Honda said dryly. Content, he looked at Yuugi, who still had great difficulty recovering from his orgasm. Drained, he lied on the bed, his breathing uneven.

“Guys… that was just… amazing, amazing, amazing,” he said, incapable of forming a coherent sentence. After another minute or so, Honda pulled out of him and Yuugi moaned, mourning the loss.

Jounouchi left the bed and searched around the bedroom. Yuugi didn’t ask what he was looking for. Honda lied down on top of him, taking care not to crush him with his weight, and kissed him. Yuugi was more than content to return the kisses; he was still completely overwhelmed and enjoyed the attention he was given. When Jounouchi returned, he had a couple of towels with him, handing a few to Honda. 

“Thanks,” he said and dutifully started to clean up. Yuugi wanted to grab a towel for himself, but Honda pushed his hand away and did the job for him. His entire body was extremely sensitive and Yuugi shuddered once more as even these simple touches send delightful waves of pleasure through him. Jounouchi discarded the towels in the hamper and looked a bit lost. Honda shifted his weight and lied down comfortably next to Yuugi, as if he did this on a weekly basis. Yuugi beckoned Jounouchi to join him on the bed.

“Guys, I think the music has stopped,” he said.

Yuugi snickered. “Come over here, Jounouchi-kun.”

Jounouchi did as he was told and got on the bed again. Yuugi couldn’t help himself, he pecked him on the cheek.

“I still like girls,” Jounouchi said.

“I know, and so does Honda-kun,” Yuugi said. “I guess I’m the only man-man in the room, then.”

“It’s a good thing your family wasn’t at home,” Honda commented. “They probably could’ve heard you on the other side of Domino City.”

Yuugi blushed. Atem had always enjoyed hearing him yell his name. Honda tapped him on the nose. 

“It was amazing indeed, Yuugi. You all right?”

“I’m fine,” Yuugi confirmed. He turned his head towards Honda. “But you can’t claim you have done this ‘just once’ before, Honda-kun. A little ‘tugging’ only goes that far. Or was this all of your experience with girls and guys combined?”

“I guess I’m a lot more gender-flexible with sex than I thought,” Honda said. “I wasn’t even thinking of you as a guy. You’re Yuugi, and I was thinking of ‘I want to fuck Yuugi’, when you were sucking me. It was just… wow.”

“I’m happy you had a good time,” Yuugi said, beaming at him. “What about you, Jounouchi-kun?”

“I don’t know whether I should apologize to you or thank you,” Jounouchi said. “When you… when we were on the bed, it felt so good that I was afraid I was a little too enthusiastic…I just reacted on what my body was telling me…”

“I’m fine, you don’t need to apologize at all,” Yuugi said. “It’s okay.”

He nodded, and smiled. “It certainly is.”

Yuugi opened his arm so Jounouchi could snuggle up to his other side. With Honda half-on top of him, half next to him, he felt like he was caught in the middle of a delicious, warm sandwich. Enjoying the lingering sensations, Yuugi heaved a sigh of happiness. The music had stopped indeed, the last of the tracks finished playing quite a while ago, but this silence was very blissful. He was very content. Even if this would never happen again, it was an experience he wouldn’t have wanted to miss out on.

\----------------------------------


End file.
